User blog:Claus the Mighty/Matthew SSB Moveset
here's what happens when I'm bored Character Info Matthew would be a fast character, however he wouldn't have the speed that characters like Fox, Captain Falcon, and Sonic do. With this comes a low jump height to balance him out. His attacks are fairly average in terms of strength, however he does have some decent finishers. He also has a slight disadvantage weight-wise, as he is lighter than average. He isn't light on levels like Pichu and Jigglypuff, and is more along the lines of Marth and Sheik in terms of weight (and knockback). Also, he has one special ability; he can walk on icy surfaces without having awkward physics applied to him. Attacks Tilts *Forward Tilt- Punches foes with a fist covered with ice. It has long start-up lag, however it has high power, knockback, and almost no ending lag. *Up Tilt- Launches a beam of ice in the direction he is facing. It deals low damage and no knockback, however it has no start-up or ending lag. This move can freeze opponents. *Down Tilt- Matthew crouches to the ground and performs a spin kick. Deals low damage, moderate knockback, and low start-up and ending lag. Smash Attacks *Forward Smash- Steps back and then forward, and then shoots a horizontal facing tornado-like ice blast, which travels a long distance. Deals moderate damage and high knockback. There is a lot of lag between the two steps. Also, this attack can be charged to go faster and deal more damage. *Up Smash- Summons several hail chunks from the sky, and pelts opponents with them. Each hail chunk deals moderate damage and knockback. *Down Smash- Punches the ground, creating icy shock waves which deal above-average damage and almost no knockback. This move has low starting lag and average ending lag. Also, this move can freeze opponents. Aerials *Forward Aerial- Punches downwards. A semi-effective meteor smash. *Back Aerial- A void appears, teleporting Matthew backwards. Effective in avoiding attacks. *Down Aerial- Does a downward spinning kick. Hits foes multiple times. Throws *Forward Throw- Matthew traps his foe in an ice block, and kicks him/her forwards. The ice block will melt after a short period of time. *Back Throw- Matthew freezes his foe, and then backflips, slamming the foe into the ground. Deals moderate damage and high knockback. *Up Throw- Matthew jumps into a void with his foe in his hands, and then when he comes out, he kicks the foe skyward (get it? bad pun I know) and teleports back. *Down Throw- Slams the foe into the ground. Has high starting lag and deals low knockback. Floor Attacks *Floor Attack (front)- Matthew breathes cold air . Freezes opponents. *Floor Attack (back)- Matthew kicks backwards with his left foot. A decent meteor smash. Edge Attacks *Edge Attack (fast)- Slashes the foe with a snowflake-shaped blade quickly. Gives more knockback than the slow version. *Edge Attack (slow)- Slashes the foe with a snowflake-shaped blade slowly. Deals more damage than the fast version. Other *Neutral Attack- Kicks with his right foot, then his left. *Dash Attack- Slides forwards, with his foot emitting cold air. *Grab- Matthew's grab is weak. *Pummel- Matthew has a quick pummel with low power. Special Attacks Neutral Special *Default- Matthew kicks a large ball of snow forwards. It rolls for a short while. *Custom 1- Matthew kicks a large ball of snow upwards. This ball bounces on the ground. *Custom 2- Matthew kicks a large ball of snow forwards, and then he automatically jumps on it. While on the ball, Matthew can jump off, control the ball's path, and even punch if the special button is pressed while using this. Jumping off the ball can be used as weak vertical recovery. Side Special *Default- Matthew takes out a snowflake-shaped blade, and rushes forwards with it in his hand. Deals moderate knockback and damage. *Custom 1- Matthew jumps into the air automatically and slashes instead. *Custom 2- A variant that locks on to any nearby opponents, giving it near-perfect accuracy if used near foes. Up Special *Default- Jumps into a void, and then is spat out in a few seconds. A path of darkness which can be controlled appears for about second, and when the time is over, Matthew will jump out where the darkness trail ended. *Custom 1- An offensive variant which makes the darkness path deal damage. *Custom 2- Matthew will get launched out immediately, however he is shot a much higher distance and is surrounded by ice when he is launched out, which freezes opponents. Down Special *Default- Matthew surrounds himself with an icy aura, which will reflect projectiles. *Custom 1- The amount of damage the projectile would've given to Matthew if he hadn't used the move on it will be given to the opponent, and the projectile will just get removed. *Custom 2- An offensive variant which doesn't reflect projectiles, but traps opponents who touch the ice. Final Smash Matthew will use Ice Blast, which shoots controllable ice comets horizontally which deal high damage and knockback to opponents. Taunts *Side- Runs in a circle quickly. *Up- Moves his finger around, showering ice particles underneath it. *Down- Shows a peace sign, similarly to his ending pose in Skyward Revelations. Idle Animations *Holds his fists in front of his face *Adjusts his scarf *Taps his foot impatiently Entrance A void appears, which shoots Matthew out at a high speed. When he stops, he adjusts his scarf and says, "Beware of my powers." Palette Swaps *Yellow hair and a white shirt, based off of Alex's appearance. *Darker hair and black clothing, based off of Nick's appearance. *Greyscale, based off of Skyward 1's color palette. *Darker skin and a lighter shirt, based off of Matthew's beta design. *Lighter clothing and hair, based off of Matthew's appearance in Skyward and Skyward Revelations Category:Blog posts